Who's to blame?
by DarkRoxas91
Summary: What happens when Roxas agrees to help Vexen with trying out a new potion? Well, I can tell you this: things don't turn out quite as Vexen, or Roxas for that matter, had hoped. Will Roxas ever return to normal? Rated K for mild language. Might become T for more vulgar language and MAYBE some sexual thoughts from Axel *stares at Axel accusingly*
1. Experiments

**You guys are going to hate me for this. And if you ever forgive me for writing this, there's no telling what you guys are going to think of the story anyways. Forewarning: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GENDER-SWAPPING IN STORIES, STAY AWAY FROM THIS! Alright, warning out of the way, onto the disclaimer. I own this fanfic, but do not own Kingdom Hearts. *sigh* Read at your own risk (or something like that. . .)**

Roxas' P.O.V

I can't believe how boring it get in the Orgy building sometimes. I also can't believe the things my boredom does to me. It leads me on adventures that I don't want to go on, and trust me, I've been on some pretty dangerous adventures. Like today for example, I'll go on one that could change my life. . .maybe permanently.  
_

I was bored because it wasn't my turn to go out on a mission, and Saix was being stingy, like always. Axel, Demyx, and Xion were currently out on a mission so I had no one to hang out with. It was just me, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexeaus. Larxene scares me, Lexeaus wouldn't do anything (plus he has his scary Tomahawk), Zexion is too busy reading all the time, so that left me with Vexen.

I crept quietly up to the 4th bedroom. I pushed open the slightly cracked door and made my way in. I luckily found Vexen currently in the room. There was barely any room for his bed because the rest of it had been turned into a science lab. I ducked under some vines and made my way up to the mad scientist. I had to dodge his large shield that was lazily propped up against the wall and clear my way through many other obstacles as well.

"Hey Vexen!" I chirped. Vexen gasped and looked up from whatever potion he had been working on.

"Oh, Roxas. Perfect timing, I needed someone to test out my new potion. Would you care to help me?" Vexen asked, a tired look in his eyes. Or maybe it was crazy. But he always looked crazy.

"Um, why?" I replied. Vexen just scoffed.

"I won't tell superior that you've been sneaking into Axel's room and *sleeping with him." Vexen argued. I sighed. I hadn't wanted Xemnas to find out about that, so I just nodded my head.

"Alright I'll help. What do I have to do?" I asked, sitting in a chair at the table he was at.

"Just sit there and drink this. I want to know if it will do what I want it to do." Vexen said and gave me a small vial with purple, bubbling liquid in it. I took a quick sniff and nearly threw up. It was going to be horrible drinking it.

"What if anything bad happens, or I get sick or hurt or. . ." I started listing things that could happen to me. The last time an Orgy member drank one of Vexen's potions as an experiment, Marluxia ended up in the infirmary for a week. Vexen had his lab taken away for a month and he had to bunk with Xigbar.

"We'll figure that out when we get to that point. Now drink up! I'm anxious!" Vexen said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yea, I bet that's what you told Marluxia. . ." I muttered under my breath. I wasn't sure he heard me or not because I took a swig of the small vial he gave me and released my breath. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, until the after effects came. I suddenly felt a huge surge of power inside me. I gasped, "Wha-what's this?"

"Ah, so it worked. It was supposed to increase magic ability. I didn't know what kind of side effects would happen, so I guess we'll wait and see." Vexen said, picking up a clip-board. I just sat there for a moment, before I nearly fell off my chair. Vexen checked something off his board. "So wooziness is one. . ."

"Whaaa?" I slurred. My tongue felt heavy all of the sudden. Vexen checked off another thing. Then everything went away and I felt fine again. "Hey, I'm okay again."

"That's odd. It shouldn't end this early. . . I guess I guessed wrong about the side-effects." Vexen said. Then I gasped as a chill went up my spine.

"Maybe. . .not. . ." I sighed as I started to pass out. The last thing I said before everything went dark was, "You. . .bastard. . ."  
_

The next time I woke up, I was still in the laboratory. I had a massive headache. I groaned and sat up, only to find Vexen sitting as far away from me as possible. It may have been because my eyesight was still blurry, but I swear he looked guilty.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked. My voice sounded terrible. I also ached everywhere. Vexen stood up and walked over to the bed. He picked up his clip board off the same table we were working at and looked over it I don't know how many times. It was some time before he talked again.

"I have no idea what happened. Fainting was not one of the side-effects on my list, but then again. . . Neither was the other thing that happened to you. . ." Vexen trailed off. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. My head pounded against my skull and I groaned again.

"Is a migraine one of the side-effects?" I asked. My voice still didn't sound any better. I closed my eyes.

"Well, yes. It was indeed. However, this was not. Take a look. . ." Vexen said. I opened an eyebrow and saw that he was holding out a mirror. I took it and took a good look, expecting my normal appearance. What I saw in that mirror, however, was NOT what I expected and did not look good.

I had longer eyelashes, fuller lips, and my hair was not longer spiky from the looks of my bangs. I dropped the mirror and jumped out of the bed. I turned around and noted that my hair fell all the way down to just past my shoulders. I grasped my breast to feel that it was flat anymore, but two small lumps formed through my thin, black t-shirt that I wore. I looked up to Vexen and let out a blood-curdling scream.

**Well. . .umm. . .this is a bit awkward. . . So yea. In this fan-fiction, Roxas undergoes a gender-swap. I'm evil :3 HeeHee. . .  
Roxas: I hate you this much right now. . .  
Me: The fans can't tell how much you hate me right now because they can't see you. Let me describe this hate to you. Roxas is going to find me in the middle of the night and strip me of my skin, let me suffer a bit, take all my video games (especially Kingdom Hearts), let me suffer more, then take a knife to my head and heart. That's his hate about know. I'm screwed. Welp, I'm out of here. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter of my new gender-bender story!  
Roxas: I will enjoy your death XC**

***A/N: Sleeping as in just laying next to him in bed. I may be a supporter of AkuRoku, but I'm not good at making yaoi scenes like that. ^^; Sorry. . .**


	2. Hormones

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Don't know if you'll even laugh at this one because honestly, it kind of just reminded me of myself, and that made me almost cry. Hopefully the next chapter will be WAY better. Still hope you don't hate me for this!**

Roxas: I am still going to kill you, just have to time it right. . . *sharpening knife*

Me: *gulp* Hope you enjoy! If you don't like Gender-Swapping, STAY AWAY! (I only say this in case someone flames me and I can legitimately tell them that I warned them) 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, VEXEN!" I screamed at the older Orgy member. He looked guiltily away. "LOOK AT ME! I'M A GIRL, AND YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Roxas, calm down. I'll change you back, I promise. Just give me a few minutes to figure this out. Obviously the potion didn't work, or you wouldn't be like this. I still don't know if this is permanent or not. . ." Vexen mumbled into his clip-board.

"So you're saying this may be permanent?" I asked, still pissed at Vexen, but I wasn't yelling anymore.

"Well, I'm not sure. . ." Vexen said, looking around for something. Probably his sanity.

"I hope you find a-" I started, but then both Vexen and I froze. We heard footsteps about 5 feet from the door.

"Heeeeyyyyyy! Vexen! Is my new Sitar ready? You said you'd fix it and make it better!" Demyx yelled into the newly opened door. He pause as soon as he saw me. "Hey Rox, been loosing weight lately? Also, did you do something new with your hair? I like it!"

"Hey Demyx, back from your mission?" I replied, sounding more manly than I had been hoping for.

"Went through puberty too? Oh my God, I really haven't been paying attention," Demyx mumbled.

"Demyx, I don't have the sitar ready yet, I still need more time. I've been busy with. . .other stuff. . ." Vexen said and looked over at a nearly finished Sitar that only needed to be painted.

"Oh, alright. I'll be back in a few hours then," The water loving teen said and skipped off, humming something that soundly oddly like "Under The Sea".

"Roxas, you should leave now, while the other Orgy members are out on missions. Take my robe as it will be bigger and it will cover up your. . .those. . ." Vexen said, pointing at my breast.

"Vexen, you can say boobs in front of me. I'm not going to hit you," I sighed and rolled my eyes. Vexen looked slightly terrified.

"Well, the last time I said boobs in front of a girl, I ended up hospitalized for a month by Larxene. I haven't said the word since," Vexen explained. We shuddered simultaneously at the memory. I remember seeing him being beaten up, but now I knew the reason.

"Alright. I'll be back in a week if you don't call for me sooner, expecting a cure. See you later," I waved and walked out the door. I didn't care if he had more to say, I just wanted to get up to my room as soon as I could. Luckily, most of my trip up to the 13th door was fine, but right when I was entering the hallway to the bed rooms, I ran straight into the one girl I didn't want to see: Xion. We stood immobilized for a minute before I threw the jacket at her and ran into my room. I couldn't hear any footsteps following me so I flopped hard onto my bed, pulling my covers up over my head.

After a couple of hours of complete silence, and counting the ticks of my clock, I heard soft knocking at my door. I didn't risk to ask who it was. I just grunted to let them know they could come in.

"Roxas? I just wanted to return this jacket. It looks too big for you though." Came a soft voice that was obviously Xion's.

"Thanks. Just put it on my desk and leave please. I have a headache," I said and I heard shuffling, and the door squeaking shut. Before I heard it completely close though, I heard a soft sigh.

"I know what I saw Roxas, and I promise not to tell. Come to my room tonight, and we'll talk about it, okay?" Xion said, but before I could answer, she shut my door. Xion had a way of persuasion that nobody in the the castle knew how it worked. She just asked you and you felt complied to do it. I sighed and turned, tears flooding my eyes. Damn it, hormones?

One thought ran through my mind at the moment: Who's fault was it? Mine? . . .Or Vexen's?  
_

A few hours later, after silently crying myself to sleep, I heard louder knocking at my door.

"Roxas? You missed dinner, are you hungry?" Came a voice on the other side. I recognized it as Axel.

"Not really," I said, making my voice as rough as possible.

"Are you alright?" Axel said, his loud voice only slightly muffled by the door.

"Not really," I sighed and gave up. My body lay limp on the bed as Axel pushed my door open and slid slowly inside. I continued to hold the blanket over my head, but I wouldn't struggle if he forced it off of me. Which coincidentally, he was trying to do now.

"What's going. . .on? Roxas, what happened to you?" Axel asked in awe as he took a good look at me. "I knew Xion looked as if she knew something everybody else didn't!"

"Do you hate me now? Wait, stupid question. Do you like me better as a girl?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Well, my thoughts on you haven't changed. Well, I may be a little bit more of a pervert now, but hey, it's not like we're virgins right?" Axel said, bringing up the memory of the time I became drunk on accident and willingly gave myself up to him. I had the biggest headache the day after and I was in bed next to him, feathers flying everywhere. Not a memory I wanted bring up.

"Shut up, Axel, and leave this room," I moaned into a pillow.

"Awww, but I wanna stay!" Axel whined. I just stuck a finger towards the door and waited. When I heard the door close, I put my arm down and closed my eyes.

Damn the tears that fell down my face that night.

**Bleh, I don't like the ending, but hey, what do I gotta say? I'm still alive, I think. I dunno, maybe the quality of this chapter is because I'm a ghost now. Probably. I'm sorry about this by the way. I promise it will get more funny, just right now, and last night for that matter, I am and was extremely tired.** **This will probably be the last chapter I do until I've finished "Organization XIII goes to Disneyland" and have at least updated "Lovers and the Killers" to chapter 10. So again, sorry about this chapter and it will be a lot more upbeat and funny in the next chapter.**

Roxas: I promise not to kill you. . .yet. . .

Me: *breathes sigh of relief* Thank you. . .


	3. Girl Talk

**Omg, two reviews, two faves, and two watchers within two days, I am so happy! Thank you so much guys! I cannot believe it! That's the fastest I've gotten reviews for my story! So that's why I'm posting this third chapter now. I'm sorry I lied, but people wanted more and bla bla bla, more stuff that sounds boring.  
Warning: Gender swap, don't like? Well then, GET OUT! (have to say to warn the flamers)  
Disclaimer: Bla Bla Bla, stuff that sounds important and says I don't own anything (even though I'm not rich at all!)  
I hope you enjoy!**

I found myself waking up to the sound of soft knocking. . .again. Couldn't anybody respect my sleep? I slowly dragged myself out of bed and stumbled around in the dark. I was only wearing one of my old, black t-shirts, so whoever it was, I hope they didn't look too hard at my body. I opened the door while rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Who is it?" I asked in between yawns.

"It's me, Xion. I thought you were coming over tonight?" Came a quiet voice. Understandable, it was like 2:00 in the morning, so she didn't want to alert anybody that we were awake.

"I'm sorry Xion. It's been a hard day, and I guess I just fell asleep. Let me grab some pants and I'll be right there. . ." I muttered and started searching around my messy room for some pants. They wouldn't fit anymore, but still.

"No need. We're both girls, silly! Come on!" Xion giggled and grabbed my hand. I almost yanked it backed and told her she was getting the wrong idea, but she was right, we were both girls. She dragged me across the hallway to the door across mine that had The number 14 on it in purple. It got worse inside the room.

Technically, we were allowed to decorate our rooms, but this was going overboard. There was purple and black everywhere I looked; her bedspread and pillows, the walls, even all of the miscallanious stuff on the ground. What ever exploded in here. . .I just hoped it didn't explode in my room.

"Xion, what happened in your room the past 6 months you've been here?" I asked the black haired girl. She turned around and smiled at me.

"I may have been a zombie like you Roxas, but I am a girly-girl at heart," Xion noted. I just nodded and sat on her bed, that was somehow more comfortable than my bed. _That bastard Xemnas kept the soft beds for the girls. . . _I thought grudingly.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" I asked her. She giggled again and started going through her closet. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

"You'll see!" She muttered. Then she squeeled excitedly and pulled out a very large box. I was considering that she had packed a body in there when she pulled out something purple and bikini-like; a bra. She looked up at me and held it up to me and nodded. "I've been buying things on my free trips out into other worlds. I was buying extra things in case another female member joined the organization. I guess I kinda got my wish."

"Well, it's not permanent," I told her defiantely. If I thought positive thoughts, I may become male sooner.

"Still, you need the necessary feminine things while you're in that body, so I'm giving this stuff to you!" Xion stuffed the bra in my hand and pulled out a purple tank and black pajama bottoms. "Here, try these things on."

So it turns out, Superior not only gave the girls the soft beds, but he also gave the their very own bathrooms. Superior needs to understand the hassle of everybody using the public bathrooms. *shudders* it isn't fun. After 5 minutes of trying to learn how to put the bra on, I finally came out of the nice bathroom in the purple tank and pajama bottoms. Xion nearly squeeled with delight.

"You look so cute!" She said excitedly and took a picture of me. I rolled my eyes. Then she pointed to the box. "Start wearing that stuff under your jacket, okay? Also, you might as well just leave your hood down, regardless of what Vexen says. Eventually the Superior will get suspicious. Saix will become suspicous sooner."

"Alright, I suppose," I sighed. Damn my inability to refuse the younger girl. _I hate you so much right now. . ._ I thought towards Xion while secretly glaring at her.

"Goodnight, Roxy!" Xion giggled and led me back across the hallway. As soon as I closed my door, though, I heard footsteps walking down the hallway. I ran to my bed and covered everything but my face as I faced the wall. My heart pounded as I heard my door open and I heard breathing. A few moments later, I heard the door shut and I relaxed a bit. It still took me a few moments to finally fall asleep.  
_

The next morning I was awoken, YET AGAIN, by knocking. Whoever it was this time was getting a punch in the face.

"Who is it?" I said loudly so they could hear.

"Roxas, You're needed on a mission with Xion today. Saix wanted me to tell you. Oh, the next time you yell at me, I will kick you into submission," came a snarky voice on the other side that I unfortunately recognized as Larxene's voice.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I squeaked. I heard her walk away and I let out my breath. That was scary. I slowly got out of bed once my heart quieted down, and grabbed my jacket. I tip-toed over to Xion's room, where I found her blow-drying her short, black hair.

"Xion? May I use your bathroom?" I asked quietly. Luckily she was just turning off her machine as I said it, so she heard what I said.

"Sure Roxy! Take the time you need, we aren't in any hurry or anything because we're on this mission together. Turn the knob in the shower twice to the right for warm water. The shampoo is on the right side and conditioner and body wash are on the left," Xion explained and went to go get clothes on. I stepped cautiously into the shower and turned it on. Thank God for friends who will let you use their bathroom.

I took the quickest shower possible and got out. For a change, one I didn't like, I smelled like lilacs. I silently cursed Vexen for the zenneth time and started to blow dry my spiky, long hair. Once it was dry and up into a small ponytail I went out with Xion. I pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans and a pair of converse, then pulled my jacket up over it all.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Xion nodded and we both left to the Kitchen that never was. Once there, things got a bit rocky. Turns out, everybody had a mission that morning and so the kitchen that never was, that was NEVER busy, was busy for the first time in about two months.

"Crap, I did not expect this to happen. Roxy, put your hood up." Xion whispered fiercly after pulling me into the hallway.

"Jeez Xion, I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before. You've been around Xigbar for long periods of time, haven't you? Also, you said for me to just keep my hood down. Changing plans already?" I asked. Xion nodded her head at my questions and dragged me back into the kitchen. Over the loud talking, I overheard Luxord making someone, probably Xigbar again, broke. I also heard Demyx arguing with Zexion about favorite music, and I think Larxene was about to kick Axel's ass. I held onto Xion and whispered, "Let's just forget breakfast and leave. Please?"

"I'm am so close to the ceriel now, Roxy, just let. . .me. . .grab. . .it!" She said as she grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and dropped her arm. She spun around so fast, and I just had to be so close, that we bumped foreheads and we both fell down. I was dazed for a moment, but not for long once I realized that everybody was staring at me. I felt my forehead and sighed.

"Well shit. . ."

**Keh keh keh, I thought that was pretty good. Pointless, but good. I couldn't come up with anything for "The Lovers and the Killers," And I'm almost done with chapter 5 of "Organization XIII goes to Disneyland". It won't take me long to finish that one because there will only be about 7 to 8 chapters of that one. So yea, hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Who's to blame?"**

**Roxas: Well, this is just wonderful. I'm beginning to wonder what will happen to me, seeing that my life is in your hands.**

**Me: All according to my plan, Roxy :)**

**Roxas: What? Why are you calling me that? What plan are you talking about *starts shaking***

**Me: Keh Keh Keh, you'll find out soon enough. . .**


End file.
